


Amerikids

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I dunno why, Please Don't Hate Me, Submarine Pairing, but I really want America/Eli to be a thuing, might have been a late night bougt of feels, possibly AU when the new issue comes out, really dunno, whelp!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli accidentally runs into Kate and America after the events of issue 5.<br/>Stuff involving inter-dimensional parasites happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidental Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this down for weeks but I wanted it perfect before publishing.
> 
> Any other America/Eli shippers out there please know you are not alone and please tell me so I know I'm not alone.

“Kate? Is that you?” Eli Bradley asked, walking over to the teenage archer he was very close with before moving to Scottsdale. Kate blinked at him. Her hood partially obscure her vision, but that was definatly him. Defiantly Eli.

“Eli? Oh my God, It’s been ages.” Kate replied happily, throwing her arms around him. Even though she had Noh-Varr, it would be lying to say there weren’t still a few kindled emotions, but not that many.

“It has.” He agreed, returning the hug.

“What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Scottsdale with your family now.” Kate inquired, releasing him. 

“I do. I’m on a vacation nearby. What are you doing here? I assumed you’d still be in New York with Clint or Billy or something.” Eli returned. Kate’s face darkened slightly.

“I’m only here for supplies. We can’t go back to New York. Not yet, anyway. Hopefully we can soon, but right now we’re kinda camping out.” Kate admitted, lowering her voice.

“Who’s ‘we’?” Eli asked, already with an idea of who ‘we’ was in his head. 

“ _Chica_ , we should be going soon. The cashier looks like they’re gonna call the cops.” A girl rounded the corner, walking straight towards Kate. She had a stars-and-stripes jumper on and black shorts with red, flat ankle boots. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a plait (probably Kate’s doing) and she carried a wire basket of the supplies Kate talked about.

“We’ve almost got everything anything. Eli, this is America. America, this is my old teammate, Eli. He was Patriot when he was a Young Avenger a while ago.” Kate introduced, facing the new girl.

“Never heard of you.” She stated, placing a hand on her hip.

“I haven’t heard of you either. Luckily, I wasn’t talking to you.” Eli retorted, a bitter edge to his voice.

“Don’t take it personally, _chico_. I haven’t had time to catch up on my past-heroes homework. Been too busy stopping bad guys.” America said sharply, squaring up to him.

“Eli, we’re with Billy and Teddy as well.” Kate butted in, sensing the two were gearing up for a fight (one she didn’t want to see). “You should come back with us and see them. We all kinda lost contact when we disbanded.” She suggested quickly.

“I’d like that.” Eli agreed. America rolled her eyes quickly.

“Yeah, but we should be on our way out.” America prompted.

“Sure. Eli, are you getting anything?” Kate asked, pulling her purse out of her hoodie pocket.

“I just bought it before I saw you.” Eli replied.

“Okay. Just give us a minute to pay.” Kate said, walking over to the till with America by her side. Eli walked out the shop doors. The cashier looked at them critically and began totalling up their basket. Kate turned to America, who was scowling at the world.

“Save it, _chica_.” She said sharply, turning her head back to Kate.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Kate protested.

“Yes you were.” America accused.

“Okay, I was. I was only going to say that you shouldn’t be so sharp with Eli. He’s an old friend and he left after a close friend died. I haven’t seen him for over a year-” Kate explained hurriedly.

“I don’t see why _I_ have to be nice to one of _your_ ex’s.” America cut her off. A small blush crept up on Kate.

“I never said we dated.” She protested.

“Didn’t have to.” America replied.

“But that’s not why you should be nice to him. He was a member of the team before you and a very valued member as well. Just... try to be nice. Please.” Kate pleaded, handing over the money for the supplies. America scowled and lifted up the bags easily. Kate collected her changed and hurried after America as she stalked out the shop. Outside, Eli was leaning against the wall, checking his phone. His eyes flickered up and he pushed himself off the wall, walking over to the two girls.

“I’ll go back and drop these off.” America stated coldly, kicking off the ground. She moved through the air smoothly and was out of sight within a matter of seconds.

“Is she always like that?” Eli asked, turning to Kate.

“I haven’t known her that long, but yeah. You should see how she acts towards Loki.” Kate replied, a small exasperated sigh escaping her.

“Loki? As in the God of mischief?” Eli questioned, his eyes widening slightly.

“There’s a lot you missed.” Kate said apologetically, which only made Eli laugh.

“Catch me up, then.” He replied.


	2. Things Don't Go To Plan (but when do they?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to publish the whole fic at once so I won't forget and/or get bored and abandon it. Enjoy!

“So you guys teamed up with Marvel Boy, Loki and Miss Sunshine because an interdimensional parasite infected your parents?” Eli repeated, a small laugh in his voice. 

“Saying it like that makes it sound a lot crazier than in my head but yeah.” Kate confirmed, smiling at the craziness of it. 

“I don’t know what’s worse: The fact that I believe you or that that isn’t the weirdest thing to happen to the Young Avengers.” Eli admitted. 

“This is no way the weirdest thing. That would award would have to go to the whole Kang catastrophe.” Kate said, leading Eli down into an open woodland area. They followed a dirt path as they talked. 

“Really? I’d say the weirdest thing was Doom and Wanda about to get married. _That_ was insanely weird.” Eli replied

“But that didn’t involve screwing around with the time-stream.” Kate countered. 

“True.” Eli agreed. He looked around him. “Do you talk to Tommy anymore?” He asked, a small kernel of guilt on the pit of his stomach. 

“Occasionally. Not as much as I used to. I text Billy and Teddy a lot and we meet up every other week. We missed you.” Kate replied softly. 

“I missed you guys too. I just couldn’t stay here after what happened. I never told my mum about being Patriot, and I don’t think she knows about the blood transfusion either. My grandparents didn’t want me to go but after everything I caused....” Eli trailed off, looking down at the ground. Kate laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“Do you ever miss it? Being Patriot, I mean. All of us have kinda stayed on the superhero track even after everything. Not so much Tommy and Billy but me and Teddy have kept it up.” Kate said, rambling on a bit. 

“Of course I miss it. But I haven’t put my costume on since - mainly because one of my siblings would have noticed and my secret identity wouldn’t be secret.” Eli explained. “I think my mum would have _killed_ me if she knew.” 

“I think my dad would have locked me in my room for a week. Put me under house-arrest.” Kate joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I think you’d just sneak out the window.” Eli said, smiling at her. 

“Damn straight!” Kate exclaimed, returning the smile. 

“How far is it to where we’re going?” Eli inquired. 

“Just over there.” Kate replied, leading him off the path and into a clearing. A large, white space ship was parked on the ground with five people dotted around the front of it. 

“Hey, Kate. America was back ages ago.” Billy said, looking up as she entered the clearing. 

“We ran into an old friend.” Kate said, stepping aside to reveal Eli. Billy stood up and Teddy looked over. 

“Hey guys. Long time, no see.” Eli greeted shyly. Billy strode over and threw his arms around Eli. Teddy hung back slightly, waiting for his turn to embrace Eli. 

“It’s been too long.” Teddy stated happily, releasing their former teammate. 

“Might I ask who this is and why you embrace him fondly?” Loki interjected. 

“This is Eli. He was a founder of the Young Avengers along with these two and Iron Lad.” Kate answered. 

“I remember you. You were the one with the shield.” Noh-Varr said, turning to the small group. 

“Patriot, yeah.” Eli corrected. 

“What are you doing here?” Billy asked, smiling brightly. 

“Just passing through. I guess you guys are just here before you figure out your next move. Kate filled me in.” He replied. 

“Kate Bishop of Earth. I think there may be a problem. The ships sensors predict there is two minutes before we are-” Noh-Varr started, only to be cut off by a dark shape in the sky. 

“I think the ships sensors need re-tuning, _chico_.” America stated, leaning against the side of the ship nonchalantly, eyes turned up to the sky as more dark shapes approached.

“Eli, you ready to take up the shield again?” Billy demanded, moving back towards the ship with the others. 

“I haven’t been Patriot for months. I’m kinda rusty.” Eli apologised. 

“Doesn’t matter. We kinda need your help.” Billy replied. 

“Okay. But I don’t have my costume.” Eli stated, watching the dark shapes approach. Billy’s fists started to glow blue and all the team’s casual clothes transformed into the costumes that gave them superhero identities. 

“You were saying?” Billy stated. Eli looked down at the familiar costume which he thought he’d abandoned. Oh how he’d missed it. Billy even magicked the shield. 

“Nice costume, Billy.” Eli commented, looking at the galaxy pattern. “I preferred the old one though.” 

“Thanks. I guess.” Billy replied. 

“Are we gonna fight these guys when they reach us or are we gonna just talk?” America asked, cracking her knuckles. She was still wearing the shorts and boots but instead of the jumper, she had a light blue shirt with a star on and a blue jacket with red stripes across the shoulders and star patches on the arms. Her hair was down as well and she had hoop earrings in now. 

“Well, we’re a bit surrounded and we can’t run.” Teddy supplied, shifting into his alter-ego. 

“So, punch everything?” America asked. 

“A bit more than just ‘punch everything’ but I guess that’s good for now.” Loki answered. 

“Good enough for me.” America said. 

“How’d they find us? We’re nowhere near New York or anywhere where our parents died.” Kate demanded, aiming her bow up to the sky and drawing back the string.

“I do not know the answer.” Noh-Varr replied, the cuffs around his wrists coming to life and morphing into plasma guns. He raised his arms and started firing upwards.

“Well, we need a plan for when we’re over-run with things that want to kill us.” Eli stated.

“Since when are you the boss, _chico_?” Miss America interrogated, glancing over at him. They all formed a large circle, backs facing inwards, with Loki standing in the middle.

“I was on this team _way_ before you were so I do know what I’m doing.” Eli retorted.

“And I was part of a team before this, so don’t act all high and mighty, _chico_.” Miss America stated.

“Save the sass. Can we just stay alive for enough time to get out here alive?” Kate shouted, being forced to lower the aim of her bow as the creatures landed on the ground.

“Billy, Loki, start doing magic.” Teddy said, punching one of the ‘parents’ as that it splattered. He saw Eli recoil in horror.

“They come back together. Don’t worry.” Billy said, sending out a small wave of blue energy.

“That’s both disgusting and terrifying.” Eli replied, beating one of them with the back of his shield. He visibly winced as they sprayed the ground with globs of goo.

“Stop being a wimp.” Miss America chided, kicking off the ground and shooting full-pelt into a line of the monsters.

“I’m just not used to the people I fight breaking up into goo.” Eli retorted, holding up his shield as droplets landed on him.

“You get used to it kinda fast.” Teddy said reassuringly.

“Get in the ship! The air is clear enough for us to leave!” Noh-Varr shouted as the numbers of enemies dwindled. He was stood at the entrance, beckoning everyone in. Loki got to the ship first, followed swiftly by Kate and Teddy. Teddy reached out an arm and pulled Billy into his grasp, making sure he was in front of him so he would get on-board first.

“America! Eli!” Kate shouted, sticking her head out of the door. Around their feet, the creatures were beginning to reform.

“Go!” America called out, punching a half-reformed figure. “Get out of here, Stripes.” She ordered, looking at Eli.

“And let you have all the fun?” He replied. The ship hull closed and the sounds of protested came from within. Despite that, the large ship lifted off the ground and started moving.

“Just you and me, _chico_.” America pointed out, kicking the goo away. Eli noticed that the blobs went much further than they would if _he’d_ kicked it.

“Think you can keep up?” Eli challenged. America paused for a small second and glared at him. There was a slight smile on her face. Something told Eli that that didn’t happen often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I need Kate to say 'save the sass' to someone in the upcoming issues. I just need it.


	3. This Is The Part Where It Gets Shippy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't really want this to get shippy (for any reason) you could probably miss this chapter is you wanted but it would mean a lot if you read it and reviewed the ship as well but you don't have to. Any ship is cool with me. I just happen to think this one should be a thing. you don't? okay, cool. Let's just get on with the fic, me.

“I think it’s clear enough for now. We should rendezvous with the others now.” Eli said, looking around at the goo strewn around them. He sucked in a deep breath shakily and leaned on his shield. America pulled at a strand of her hair and the corner of her mouth sneered.

“Good. These goo-monsters are disgusting.” She stated, turning around and walking towards the edge of the clearing. A pile on the ground shifted slightly. Eli saw the movement. His eyes darted upwards to America. The piles surge forwards. She wouldn’t be able to react in time. Instinct took over. His legs started moving and he found himself sprinting over to her. The goo might have sensed his movements or built up enough energy, but regardless, it surged forwards. Eli threw his shield up and leapt. His arms encased around America and he pulled her to the side, twisting so his body was shielding her. The goo hit against his grandfather’s Captain America shield. It splattered against the wood and diffused again.

Eli hit the ground and skidded half a foot backwards. He still had his arms wrapped around America’s waist securely. They lay for a moment, collecting their thoughts. America turned her head slightly, looking at Eli out of the corner of her eye.

“A warning would’ve been okay, _chico_.” She said, her voice blank.

“That’s not how the Young Avengers go, chica.” Eli replied, digging through all his high-school Spanish lessons. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards at the use of Spanish but she turned her head so he couldn’t be sure.

“You can let me go now.” She said, becoming uncomfortably aware of his arms over her stomach.

“Oh, right.” Eli said uncertainly, releasing her. America stood up, extending her arm to Eli. He was half-tempted to ignore it but he gripped her forearm and used the boost. His hands felt the tense muscles under her jacket and made a mental note. He picked up his shield and shook the goo off.

“We should go now.” America said. Eli nodded and slid the shield back on his arm.

“What about these guys? Won’t they find you again?” He asked. Already the piles were beginning to shift.

“You wanna stay and find out, _chico_?” America inquired.

“Nu-uh.” Eli replied. America lifted a foot of the ground. She looked very regal in the air. She shot up into the air and turned a large loop in the air. Eli didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that America would lift him up and carry him. It was almost degrading.

They flew over a few miles of trees before Noh’s ship came into view below them. America plummeted down and pulled up, releasing him so that he could stumble slightly while she landed. Something told him that she might have planned that. Before he could get his thoughts together, Kate enveloped him in a hug again.

“We’resogladyou’resafeIdidn’twanttoleaveyoubutNohsaidwehadtoleavebutthankGod.” Kate said, rushing the words out.

“What Kate is trying to say is ‘we’re glad you didn’t die’.” Loki clarified, sitting on the ground.

“You should have gone further away.” America chided.

“We didn’t want to leave you alone in the first place.” Teddy intervened.

“So what now?” Billy asked the question no one wanted to.

“I say we drop off Patriot where he’s safest and carry on trying to find a way to eradicate Mother.” Loki suggested.

“Mischief Boy has a point.” America agreed.

“Okay, we will drop off Eli and carry on with our mission.” Noh-Varr said. They filed into the ship and the hull doors closed behind them.

 

“It’s been great seeing you again, Eli.” Kate said when they landed just out of sight from the university Eli had gotten himself into. All of them were back in their normal clothes (what had Tommy called them years ago? ‘Civvies’?).

“It’s been good to see you too, Katie. All of you. And it’s been great putting the suit back on.” He admitted. A sympathetic look washed over Kate and she gently hugged his shoulder. Teddy and Billy embraced him as well, creating a group hug.

“We’ll miss you, Eli.” Billy said, stepping back. The four just looked at each other.

“Try and stay in touch this time.” Teddy prompted.

“I will. Promise.” Eli replied, a small smile on his face. “I’d better get going.” He turned around and started walking towards the campus. The Young Avengers started getting back on the ship but Loki stayed outside longer, looking around.

 America was leaning against a tree nonchalantly, watching the affair. Eli’s eyes flickered to her and walked over. He stopped and looked at her, hands in his jacket pocket.

“So you’re the American symbol of the team now. Keep them on track.” He instructed kindly.

“Will do, chico.” America replied. She looked him over, taking in his appearance as if for the first time.

“Keep them safe.” Eli said. There was a small note of protectiveness in his voice which was sweet.

“Already on it.”

“Keep yourself safe.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop it but America didn’t look angry. She looked like she was considering something. Her arm reached out and wound around the boy’s shirt. Over on the ship, Loki thought America might pummel Eli but something else happened.

America pulled Eli towards her and pressed her lips against his for a few seconds. Only a few seconds, mind. She gently pushed him away and locked eyes contact.

“That was for kinda saving me.” She stated.

“It was nothing.” Eli replied, keeping his cool expertly.

“You should be going.” America nodded towards the direction of the campus. Eli nodded his goodbye and left. America kicked off the tree and sauntered over to the ship. She spotted Loki and glared.

“You saw nothing.” She threatened, raising a fist.

“Agreed.” Loki promised quickly, the fear thick in his voice.

“Good.” America muttered, stepping inside, Loki in pursuit. She slipped into the seat at the back of the hull quietly. The engines sparked into life and they lifted off the ground, disappearing into the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of fic. Hope you half-way enjoyed it.


End file.
